Shikamaru's Fairy Tail
by Unsung-Knight
Summary: Shikamaru just thought it was just any other day while babysitting two-year-old Mirai. Too bad for him, Asuma still had a couple of enemies and plan on taking their revenge on his daughter. While protecting Mirai, they had ended up in the World of Fairy Tail along with their attackers. Once he had taken care of their first problem, it only lead him to another problem.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

.

D/c: I own nothing…

.

All right, after seeing the voting there were two crossovers that were picked first. One of them being Fairy Tail and the other is Pokemon. After much thought about how to go about…Well…you will read how it will start as and go from there.

Note: This takes place just about two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, a month later after Shikamaru Hiden and a month before The Last. Just to clear a couple of things up.

…Should certain people return from the Land of the Dead?

.

Sitting face to face on the porch of the Nara home, Naruto handed Shikamaru a set of scrolls, "I found this while going through my…parent's old things."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the scrolls but took them nevertheless took them, "You do realize that I have the rest of the week off right?"

"You do?" Naruto said taken aback, he scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, "Sorry for disturbing you but I really wanted you opinion on it and you're the only one I can trust about this."

"Big brother!"

Shikamaru and Naruto turned around to see Mirai Sarutobi running towards Shikamaru with an armful of different colored paper. Shikamaru stood up and stepped down from the porch to pick up Mirai to twirl her around.

Naruto watched with a smile as Shikamaru interacted with the young Sarutobi. He had actually begun to worry for Shikamaru spending his entire time with work leaving little to no time for anything else. What had happened in that mission a month ago sure changed him. On the other hand, it could be the fact he finally started to date Temari, 'I so saw that from the beginning.'

"I am watching Mirai for the week," Shikamaru said sitting back down on his spot and sat Mirai next to him, "Kurenai is currently on a mission."

"That's why you wanted the week off," Naruto nodded, he slowly reached over and poked Mirai on the head before he quickly pulled it back and looked away innocently. Mirai huffed in annoyance, she grabbed a piece of paper and crumpled it up to throw it at Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto cried out indignantly, he saw that Mirai giggling madly, "Shikamaru~ she threw something at me!"

"Big brother, he a big meanie," Mirai cried out, mimicking Naruto.

"Naruto, leave Mirai alone," Shikamaru said, he was scanning the scrolls that Naruto had brought, "Mirai weren't you going to make paper shuriken?"

Mirai face scrunched up as she began to remember why exactly she retrieved a stack of colored paper. Being reminded she picked up a single piece of paper and held it up to Shikamaru, "Make one."

"What do you say?" Shikamaru said looking away from the scroll to give Mirai a questioning look.

"Please," Mirai grinned at him.

"So…you'll look over the scrolls?" Naruto said slowly standing up, "I mean I would but lately every time I try to study them I always get sidetracked or something always come up."

Shikamaru snorted knowing why Naruto has been busy for the last two years. If it was not Kakashi having Naruto help around the office, missions and then it was the constant hoard of fangirls that follow him all around. Only glancing through the scrolls briefly he knew that Naruto needed to be alone and time to go through them without interruption.

"How did you even managed to come here to deliver these," Shikamaru asked tilting his head towards the scrolls.

"I left a clone at the tower," Naruto said, his expression turned serious for a brief instance, "I better get back, Sakura just found out I left a clone. See ya!"

With that, Naruto ran off in a hurry.

Shikamaru lifted up a paper shuriken he had just made and gave it to Mirai. Mirai tentatively took the origami and examined it with curious eyes. Shikamaru lips slowly twitched into a smile watching Mirai attempt to make one on her own.

As Mirai distracted herself with making more paper shuriken's, Shikamaru picked up one of scrolls and placed all the others in his flak jacket. Even if he is on break, he had not broken out of the habit of wearing anything else aside of his uniform beside only on special occasions. Mainly now going to dates with a certain Suna Kunoichi.

'The main framework of the Hiraishin,' Shikamaru thought scanning the scroll momentarily before he rerolled the scroll and placed it with the others, "Mirai, why don't you start packing up…'

.

"We already have several Anbu set out to either capture or kill them," Shizune said as she paced around the Hokage's office relentlessly. Tonton watched her just as stressed, "How did they even managed to even work together to pull this off?"

"We both know that in this line of work, there is always someone going to hold a grudge against you," Kakashi explained, he is scanning through multiple folders that contained the profiles of all the escaped criminals, "Come here…see this."

Shizune cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure, she walked towards the desk to see what Kakashi wanted her to see. Kakashi laid all the folders onto a certain page, "What do they all have in common?"

As Shizune scanned through all the documents, a quick knocked from the door sound out and it opened before either of the occupant's acknowledged it. Naruto quickly walked into the office with a scroll in hand, "Someone told me to give this to you?"

Naruto handed Kakashi the scroll who took it quickly. He watched as Kakashi and Shizune busy them with whatever they were doing. Since he was not told to leave, he decided to see what exactly is causing the mass tension. Scanning through the folders, Naruto began to take note of something. He guesses after being forced to help Kakashi and Shikamaru with paperwork is finally paying off, "Did Asuma-Sensei sent all of them to prison?"

"…Naruto…where were you before you came back here…" Kakashi asked in a slow menacing voice.

"I was uh…" Naruto began to mumble over his words, "I just talked to Shikamaru about something."

"Is Mirai with him," Shizune asked, her voice strained.

"Yeah," Naruto answered confused, the confusion suddenly turned to full blown panic, "Team Kurenai is out for a week…Shikamaru is taking care of Mirai. Did something happen to them?"

.

"Dammit," Shikamaru cursed as he ran through the Nara Forest that surrounds his home with Mirai in his arms. The two-year-old tightly gripped Shikamaru vest crying silently as Shikamaru continued to run from a group of missing-nin. Mirai had a shallow cut on her check that slowly dripped down with her tears.

As Shikamaru ran, several others followed him in pursuit throwing weapons and jutsu's at their target.

'What a drag,' Shikamaru thought as he dodged the attacks and kept running through the forest, 'I can't do anything with Mirai in my arms and I can't make a clone seeing as there are multiple Sensors just my luck one of them end up being a Hyuga.'

Shikamaru suddenly stopped running and quickly jumped up towards the tree branches. Right as he jumped two of the enemies appeared with swords drawn slashing downwards to only attack each other.

"Just give us the brat, and it'll be over," One of the enemies called out with a sneer.

Mirai cried out in fear and held tighter to Shikamaru. Shikamaru reached out to grabbed kunai, he quickly turned around and threw it at the enemy that made the demand. The kunai hit its target and the man fell dead.

Shikamaru turned back and continued to run away.

.

"Calm down, Naruto," Sakura rebuked Naruto as she, Naruto, Choji and Tenten ran towards the Nara forest. They had just previously arrayed at Shikamaru's home to see three corpses, fortunately, they were not Shikamaru or Mirai. Lee was with them earlier but declared to stay behind incase if anyone would come back and inform Yoshino whom had gone out shopping early that morning.

"I should have sensed them," Naruto growled under his breath.

"There was no way you could have," Tenten said, she looked over her shoulder to see another dead body, "Over here."

Tenten changed direction and everyone else quickly followed pursuit. As they continued, they began to see more bodies and evidence foul play.

"I am make them regret ever going after them," Choji swore under his breath.

As they continued on, they heard the sound of clashes and screams. Particular high pitches scream that could only belong to a young child that actually sent chills down their spine. After the scream, a giant flash of bright light envelop an area just ahead of them and then silence…

To be continued…

I will soon starting the other stories and updating A Shadow's Touch.

Big question though…What time do you want Shikamaru and Mirai to end up in Fairy Tail? To be honest…I do not know what point of time in Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

.

D/c: I own nothing…

.

"Have…to…help…big brother," Mirai panted repeatedly as she ran through a dense forest, blood slowly dripped down her face as she ran. In the back of her mind she could still hear the ringing of steel clashing with steel, the demands for her life and the command that her big brother gave her.

'Run, do not look back. I will find you and bring you back home to everyone.'

Even if Shikamaru had told her to run, she was making sure she ran to get help. She did not want to leave him behind, that is her nindo! No matter how much she ran, nothing seemed familiar at all. Mirai had lost count how many times she had adventured through the Nara Forest, the forest she was in at that moment was nothing like it. Too many trees, not enough sunlight, no deer or even the symbol of the Nara Clan, nothing was recognizable to her.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mirai screamed out, she could not take it anymore. So many questions ran through her mind she knew that only Shikamaru could answer. The only problem is that…he is currently fighting off their attackers on his own and he needs help.

Bombs and muffled screams sounded out from the same location where Shikamaru was…

.

'Stay safe, Mirai,' Shikamaru thought with gritted teeth; he did a single hand sign to activate multiple paper bombs he had managed to latch on his enemies. A few exploded in bouts of fire and others shocked by a high voltage. Taking out multiple shuriken and kunai, Shikamaru threw them towards the remaining enemies and used the shadows they produced to capture them, 'Success.'

Shikamaru pretended to take out a kunai from his pouch; all the others repeated his actions but they all took out a kunai. All of them had a look fear as Shikamaru pretended to slash his neck and they all repeated his actions taking their own lives against their own will.

"Finally…" Shikamaru sighed tiredly, he cancelled his jutsu and one by one bodies fell gagging and choking on their own blood. Falling to his knees, Shikamaru clutched his shoulder as he quickly did an assessment of his injuries, 'Two broken ribs, sprained ankle…and wrist, deep puncture wound to the shoulder, several of my chakra points are blocked…'

The list goes on…

.

"Help," Mirai tugged on a on a man's cloak pulling him and his companions deeper and deeper into the forest, "Big brother needs help!"

The man complied, although cautious but followed the young girl covered with blood. Both of his companions glanced at each other wondering what exactly what the girl wanted to show them. They got their answer when they saw the first body. It was hanging by its neck with thin wire strings. The girl simply ignored the body and quickly dashed forward avoiding scattered bodies. She would occasionally kick one if they moaned or were in her way.

The man and his companions quickly put their guard up, stunned by not only by this young girl's actions but the way of how the corpses appearance. Majority of them had knives and ninja stars embedded into them, some were burnt to the point they were unrecognizable, and there only one or two from what they could see have died from strangulation.

'Whoever had done this…has been thing this for a long time,' The man thought, his expression hardened momentarily before he focused his attention to the young girl pulling on his cloak.

"This way," Mirai said pulling harder on the cloak.

As they got closer, the three adults all tensed as they sensed something familiar. The man grabbed hold of the girl, covering her mouth to prevent her from speaking and silently continued forwards hiding their presence.

As they got closer, they came to a small clearing and immediately tensed at the scene in front of them. It looked like a mass suicide had occurred here and then there was a young man covered in wounds. The young man was wearing clothes that they had never seen before or the symbol that was etched into a metal plating that was sewn into this left sleeve. However, they do recognize the group that was conversing with him. An infamous Dark Guild…

.

'Why does this have to happen to me… this types of things always happens to Naruto,' Shikamaru thought bitterly, he was straining to keep himself standing and present himself aloof. He was waving however; his wounds are finally getting to him. He would have been at a better standing if it weren't for the fact this group had appeared before him claiming something about a Dark Guild, vengeance, unlawful, blah, blah, and more blah, 'I am no longer in the Land of Fire or any land that I know of, meaning no back up or any sort of communication…Do they even know that we are gone?'

Shikamaru bit his tongue to say his usual witty comeback, he was drained and he did not want to find out how exactly the locals fight any time soon. It was obvious the were up to no good seeing as the leader kept going on and on about this other guild dark secret and wanting to use said secret for his own. Even if it meant using, the man's son and killing his father in the process, and destroying said son and father's guild, 'What a drag…'

In the corner of his eye, he saw Mirai with three people. The only male in the group had Mirai in his grasp ensuring she stayed quiet. He made eye contact with the two year old ensuring her that everything is okay. Then he made direct eye contact with the male, a warning.

"Give me a week to decide," Shikamaru yawned, directing this _Dark Guild_ attention on himself having the conversation geared towards his interests and not theirs but they do not need to know that, "I need to get my bearings and hide all the bodies…"

To be continued…

Ugh, this chapter was a pain… Okay I had purposely left how many years it has been since the disappearance of the Tenrou Team. Leaving me some leeway for this story, as you can all see…hopefully.

One more thing…I know that since Shikamaru is a Nara, like any Nara, uses their secrete clan jutsu's of using shadows. For this story I want Shikamaru to have a different set of magical skills out of the element but still compliments it.

If anyone has any ideas, leave me a message…please…


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

.

D/c: I own nothing…

.

Warning: Characters may be OOC. You have been warned.

.

In a seemingly abandoned bungalow that was previously occupied by a Dark Guild that Crime Sorcière wiped out, that is now for the time being a temporarily refuge. Meredy had claimed one of the many rooms as her for the night, Ultear had stated she would keep lookout for the night and Mirai was lying down on the couch fast asleep with a thick blanket over her. Shikamaru and Jellal sat in front of the lit fireplace both in deep thought.

"Do you have any idea how you arrived here in Earth Land?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms over his bandaged chest, he had taken off his flak jacket and shirt as they were both covered in blood and to see the actual damage he had gotten. He debated on what exactly what he should tell Jellal, should he tell him something that is was entrusted to him.

"Yes, I have an idea, but this…." Shikamaru waved a hand lazily around his surroundings, "Was not supposed to happen from a long shot."

"Then what was supposed to happen," Jellal asked tensed, are there others from the Nara's world coming here.

Shikamaru stared at Jellal shortly before tilted his head downwards closing his eyes as he did. He appeared to be taking a nap, but he started to explain the bare minimum about what happened.

"One of the scrolls I had, had the framework of technique that allowed a person to travel form point a to point b in a flash," Shikamaru explained, he pointed at his shoulder where he was stabbed, "I accidently activated it when my blood was mixed into the scroll."

"Why were you even carrying it in the first place," Jellal questioned him, with an eyebrow raised, "How did it come into your possession?"

"A friend wanted me to decipher it for him," Shikamaru said with full of irritation, he said the next portion in a low cynical whisper, "I am going to make him pay for this...extra paperwork…A month's worth."

From irritation his composure turned thoughtful as Shikamaru thought about said friend, "Fishcake found it in his parent's belongings."

"Would you be able to go back home using that same technique?" Jellal asked, he watched as Shikamaru closed his eyes cupped his fingers together. He watched captivated by this action, is he using some sort of technique known to his world.

Shikamaru eyes snapped open and once again crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes, but it would take time."

"I sense a but…" Jellal said, he sensed that Shikamaru hesitance about telling him. He could not fault him. He and his apprentice were chased and ended up in a different world far different from their own. The world they are from is clearly a world filled with secrets that if told to the wrong person, ends in death.

"As I stated before, this technique has someone flash from point a to point b," Shikamaru explained calmly, "The only way for that to happen there has to be a seal or a mark placed by the user previously for him or her to transport themselves there. The seal or mark never disappears meaning that…"

"Someone from your own Earth came here previously," Jellal finished with a grimace.

"Or the scroll was the unfinished product and malfunctioned at the wrong possible time," Shikamaru deadpanned holding back a groan, "What a drag…Even if I do find a way back home I have to ensure that my earlier theory is either right or wrong. This better be one of those times I am wrong."

.

Jellal sat and stared at Shikamaru vacant seat deep in thought. The Nara had taken Mirai to one the many rooms to rest properly. As he sat there, Jellal was deep in thought about the things that Shikamaru had told him about his situation.

'It is similar with what had happened with Edolas,' Jellal thought trying to fit the pieces together, 'The main differences is that there are no counterparts. Shikamaru's world is one of their own. There is no form of magic only chakra is used in their world. Even in a different world, there is still pointless chaos…'

"How much did you find you about our guest?" Ultear asked as she sat on the same seat that Shikamaru previously occupied.

"Why do you even bother to ask," Jellal said coolly leaning back on his chair to stare at the now fireplace, "We both knew that you had eavesdropped into the conversation."

Ultear did not show any indication she regretted her actions, "For all we know he actually is a criminal from his own world and kidnap the kid for kicks. You saw the bodies and the reaction the girl had towards it. She wasn't even bothered by it!"

"Ultear...drop it," Jellal warned her.

"He could be of some use to us," Ultear said simply, "To reach our goals…."

"He already has too much on his hands," Jellal countered, although he did not totally object to the idea. However, it was clear from what Shikamaru had told him that any sort of conflicts that is happening here in Earth Land is none of his concern. The only thing that matters to him is getting himself and Mirai back home safely, "He made it clear that whatever happens here is none of his concern. His main concern is getting himself and his apprentice back to his own earth…"

Ultear sat there deep in thought, "And if we help him…?"

"I still wouldn't bother to help you, troublesome woman," Shikamaru yawned as he walked back into room rubbing a towel over his hair, "I get that you want to vanquish evil from this world but that is completely useless. That only leads to more troublesome wars."

"And you talk from experience?" Ultear huffed out questioningly; Jellal shot her a glare, which she ignored.

"Yes," Shikamaru stated bluntly actually catching them off guard shortly, "There will always someone out there biding their time waiting for the right moment to attack. Let it be a war between families, countries, and someone they deemed that had wronged them in some way or somehow. What they do not see is the consequences of their actions and the cycle only repeat itself. That is why I ended up here in the first place, my teacher ended up placing several criminals in jail and they started to bid their time for revenge..."

"Then how come they chased after you then instead of him?"

"You can't exactly get revenge on dead, now could you?"

"Are you going to accept Raven Tails' offer?" Jellal asked in an attempt to change the subject.

.

"Why do I have to be right?" Shikamaru deadpanned staring at a seal on a tree trunk hidden behind a massive bush. Looking at the seal it was clear it did not belong to the Fourth Hokage, "How the he…."

Shikamaru turned his head over to see Mirai playing with a pile of paper shurikens and mentally reprimanded himself for almost cursing around her. Looking back at the seal marked on the tree and looked at one of the other scrolls that Naruto had lent him, 'This is the Nidaime seal and his signature…'

"Do you need something," Shikamaru muttered with a bored ton as he rerolled the scroll and placed it back in his flak jacket. He did not need to look over his shoulder to see Meredy attempt to see what he is doing.

"I just wanted to see what exactly you are working on?" Meredy said defending herself with a huff.

"Nothing you should be worried about," Shikamaru said picking himself up from the ground to survey the area again. He had managed to create a clone last night to come and collect all the bodies and another early that morning to clean up the mess ensuring that there was not any evidence, "What a drag…"

To be continued…

Well this chapter sucks….Sorry about that. It is mostly has to do with the explanations of how Shikamaru and Mirai ended up in Fairy Tail plus the reactions towards the fact that they are from a different world with different moral codes.

Suggestions about what kind of Magical skills should or would have later on for this story. Anything helps really. Oh, if anyone is interested to be a sort of beta-reader, mostly helping me with keeping the characters from being to OOC and help me with coming up with ideas for this story, give me a private message if you are interested to be part of this story.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

.

D/c: I own nothing…

.

Warning: Characters may be OOC. You have been warned.

.

"About your offer…" Shikamaru trailed off uninterested, he scratched his chin as he stood in front of Raven Tail. "I won't be able to accept at this moment of time…"

"Is that so?" Ivan asked impassively. "Is there something holding you back?"

"You guys are trying to make yourselves seem good." Shikamaru explained with a shrug, carefully, "That's not really my style…"

.

Far into the distance, just enough for them to listen into the conversation and help Shikamaru just in case, Crime Sorcière plus Mirai watched on as Shikamaru convince Ivan Dreyar that it is a bad idea for him to join Raven Tail.

At first when Shikamaru had told them of his plan, they all thought he was a complete suicidal idiot for even considering it. Now here they are, watching Shikamaru tactfully manipulate Ivan Dreyar. The main plan, convince Ivan that Shikamaru is no use to Raven Tail but in the same time isn't totally opposed to occasionally helping them here and there but in the shadows. As being still in good terms, Shikamaru is keeping a vast distance from Raven Tail but still in the loop to help Crime Sorcière and himself.

.

"We'll keep in contact." Shikamaru said, shaking hands with Ivan.

Ivan tightly gripped Shikamaru's arm in an attempt to get some sort of reaction from Shikamaru, all he got is a blank stare. With a silent huff, Ivan turned around and headed off in a seemingly random direction.

Shikamaru waited until he was sure that Ivan was gone before he allowed his façade to slip, just a tiny bit.

"Ow." Shikamaru muttered dully under his breath as he flexed his fingers, he turned raised his other hand to signal the others. There was a short pause before the others slowly walked out of their hiding spot and quickly headed towards him. In Mirai case, she ran towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. He looked over at Jellal and the others with a smirk. "So… What was that thing you said earlier?"

"Smart-ass."

"Language."

.

"What are you going to do now?" Meredy asked Shikamaru, she watched Shikamaru packed up his and Mirai's things into a rucksack.

"Stuff." Shikamaru said bluntly, he sealed several things into random scrolls he had on his person before he was transported to Earth Land.

"Stuff?" Meredy deadpanned, she put her hands on her hips. "Do you even have a plan?"

"Yes." Shikamaru answered, but did not elaborate on said plan.

"That plan would be exactly?" Meredy asked on trying to get more answers from Shikamaru. When she did not get an answer, she assumed the worse from the Nara. "You don't even have a plan! Admit it!"

Shikamaru raised his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose to wards off an upcoming headache. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"FUZZY-KUN!" A loud shriek sounded out throughout the small bungalow.

Meredy reacted quickly by the shriek by running out of the room to check out the young Sarutobi. In turn, Shikamaru stood there wondering whom exactly he pissed off for everything that had recently happened happen to him.

Slinging the rucksack over his shoulder, Shikamaru walked out of the room to head over where the giggles and repressed curse words were coming from.

.

"How was he summoned here?" Jellal whispered to himself with a perplexed expression. He stared at a nine tailed fox that is currently is having his ears and tails pulled by Mirai. Not once did he see the girl or Shikamaru carry around any sort of keys and Shikamaru never once said anything about the his worlds forms of summoning. It was quite a surprise to see said fox appear out of nowhere in a puff of smoke. Looking closer, right where the fox had appeared is the same place where Shikamaru had left his vest for Mirai to play with. After the Nara had washed and cleared it from all weapons and scrolls.

"He doesn't seem all that much." Ultear said her nose scrunched up as she looked at 'Fuzzy-Kun'.

Fuzzy-kun ears twitched irritably towards her direction. He wanted to attack her but the little Monkey is currently pulling at his fur and he actually likes the kid. Not that he would outwardly admit it. "So says you pathetic human."

Ultear blinked owlishly at the fox, not really expecting it to speak so clearly. "You can talk?"

"Fuzzy-kun, play with me." Mirai pulled on the fox's ears to get his attention.

"Is everything okay?" Meredy questioned running into the living room. She stopped immediately when saw a fox with nine tails. Tilting her head to the side, Meredy asked. "Who summoned the spirit?"

"The name is Kurama, and I summoned myself." Kurama growled out, making it a point to show his sharp canines at her. "Where is Shikamaru Nara? What have you done to him?"

"Did he summon you?" Jellal asked Kurama.

"No, didn't you just hear me." Kurama scoffed at Jellal, rolling his eyes at him while doing so. "I summoned myself here."

"Kurama."

Kurama and everyone else turned to see Shikamaru leaning against the doorframe that led into the room. His expression dull but his eye calculated waiting for something to be said or happen.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself into? It better not be in the idiot's category." Kurama said bluntly.

Shikamaru raised his hands up in mock surrender. "I blame him for the reason I am here."

.

Hokage Tower

Kurenai cried out in hysteria. Shino was holding her up with Kiba's help as it seemed like their teacher was not able to stay standing any longer. Hinata held the older woman's shoulder attempting to comfort her to no avail.

Team Kurenai were sent to the Hokage's office, escorted by a squad of Anbu. To say the least, they were expecting the worse. What they were just told by Kakashi, their worst fears came true.

"Several hours ago, there was a break-out. Several prisoners escaped with the intention of _capturing_ the child of the man that placed them in prison." Kakashi said calmly, keeping it professionally. Even if he also was unhappy about the situation at hand, the only thing he could do is keep a calm mind to help to the fullest. "One hour ago these criminals located and attacked Shikamaru along with Mirai. Who was in his charge…"

Team Kurenai expressions, shifted into a wide variety of emotions. Anger, hopelessness, fear, panic with little to no hope. Why now of all times did this had to happen, they all thought. In a time of peace, to hunt down a little girl for something she had nothing to do with. For what? Revenge, petty revenge.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out, rushing into the office. "Sensei!"

Kakashi sat up straight from his chair, watching Naruto rushing towards him with a panic expression. Uzumaki seemed to have unconsciously ignored the other occupants in the room in his panic. "What happened? Did you get to them in time?"

Naruto gulped in an attempt to catch his breath and wits for what he needed to say. "No. When we got there, it seemed that Shikamaru managed to take out several of them."

"Is Mirai okay, was she with him?" Kurenai asked, her voiced trembled.

"Yes…" Naruto answered uneasily, he began to scratch the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. He finally taken notice of the other occupants in the office. "That's what Kurama told me when he had to go into another world to find them."

To be continued…

Sorry for the late update, college started and this chapter gave me trouble. (I have no clue how to start the next chapter. Any help would be appreciated.)

For Shikamaru's Magical Skills, it would be a mixture of Archive, letter magic and Magical Drain. I am still working on it…if anyone has any ideas, pm me or leave a review.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

.

D/c: I own nothing…

.

Warning: Characters may be OOC. You have been warned.

.

Magic and Chakra both are something so simple yet so complicated. They have something in common….They are both extremely troublesome.

It has been three weeks since Shikamaru and Mirai parted way with Crime Sorcière. Prior of parting way with them, they have given them some jewels; a text of how magic works in this world including an understanding on how to use it and a map. From that period, Shikamaru not only studied, the seal that brought him and Mirai to this world but also magic. Even if he rather not dabbles into the stuff, he needed too. It is not only for his sake but also for Mirai's sake, to go through this world head on.

Shikamaru let out a soft sigh as he snapped the text with an audible snap. He tugged on the collar of a forest green V-neck t-shirt. He is wearing said shirt, a dark gray unbuttoned long sleeved over shirt, dark brown pants and black shoes. Looking over to see Mirai chasing around a butterfly as she waited for Shikamaru to be done with his reading. She is wearing a pink t-shirt, tan overalls, long white open toe socks, and pink sandals.

The clothing came to be after Shikamaru 'took' them after an excursion into the first town they walked through. Shikamaru inwardly snorted at how easy it was. Far too easy in his opinion, this place are filled with so much ignorance of the world around themselves. Even if there are guards and people that are set to protect them, none of them seemed prepared to go up against someone of his caliber in that terms sense.

"Big brother." Mirai ran up to Shikamaru and plopped herself on Shikamaru lap. She is huffing out in an attempt to catch her breath. "Are we going home now?"

Shikamaru stared at her with his usual bored and blank stare. Even if she was only two years old, her mind is far advanced, not in terms of a Nara, than a lot of kids around her age. "Until we finish this mission."

"Ah." Mirai huffed; she buried her face into Shikamaru's chest. "Sleepy."

"Then sleep." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, wrapping his arms around Mirai. "I'll figure out a way to get back home."

"Ah…"

.

"Do you believe that they would make it back to their home world?"

Jellal momentarily paused before he continued his pace forward. "The better thing to ask would be if he could prevent it from happening again."

"Does he even know what he is looking for?" Ultear asked, her voice monotone and her eyes focused forward.

"All he told me is that the there is a certain pattern or signature that is connected to what transported them here." Jellal explained the best he could, trying to make sense what Shikamaru had told him. "With the proper jut-su…jutsu he could deactivate it or ensure that it is no longer in use."

"Is that all he said?" Meredy asked, her brows scrunched up in worry.

"Well…" Jellal hesitated momentarily wondering if he should tell the next part. What he was going to say prompted him to sweat drop. "He went off to say something about Fishcake using said jutsu all the time and didn't need him to end up in this world by accident."

"Is his friend actually named…Fishcake?"

"I didn't ask."

.

Hokage Tower

"It has been a total of two and a half hours since Shikamaru Nara's and Mirai Sarutobi disappearance. An hour and a half ago we received an update on their status and it seems they ended up in the same sort of trouble that one Naruto Uzumaki would consider normal…"

"Oi!"

"With the help of Kurama, who managed to get to Shikamaru's location upon doing so it was found out they move at a faster time pace than us." Kakashi concluded more to himself than to all the other Shinobi in the room that were hurriedly looking through old scrolls, text and anything else they can get their hands on that was related to the second Hokage. "Who found out from Shikamaru that he found the Second's seal he used for the Hiraishin in said other world."

"If the Second actually went to that world, how come it's not popping up in any of the records then?" Tenten asked trying to digest that information and comparing it to all the lectures that were done back at the academy. So far, she is learning far more by looking through the old scrolls than what she actually learned back at the academy.

"It could be because of the time difference." Sai said scanning through scroll before he tossed it into box.

"Either way, we have to go through everything we have here for a clue onto where they ended up and to get them back home." Choji said trying to resist the urge to eat another bag of potato chips due to the stress. All the others nodded or hummed in agreement.

"Who else knows about them being gone?" Shino inquired.

"Only team Kurenai, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura. Including myself and Shizune." Kakashi responded desponded. "Only high ranking Anbu know what is going on."

"The rumor that is speculating throughout the village is that Shikamaru went into hiding with Mirai until the escaped prisoners are caught dead or alive." Shizune added on. "Fortunately for us unfortunate for Shikamaru, several of said prisoners ended up traveling with them. This will help us prolong the 'search' while we figure out a way to get them back."

"…Is anyone going to contact Suna?" Choji hesitantly asked. "Or anyone else?"

"Ino and Sai are not in the village right now." Kakashi answered while trying to figure out if he should contact Suna. After all this is something that happened to a Leaf Shinobi but said, Shinobi is dating the Kazekage's older sister then it's a whole other issue. "As for contacting Suna…Is anyone willing to write that letter to the Kazekage informing him of this?"

Everyone gave stared at him, which made the Hokage chuckle nervously in his seat. "I was kidding…"

.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered under his breath carrying a bored Mirai, who took it upon herself to redo her big brother's hair, into a small village. The village seemed like it had been ransacked multiple times, hardly any people were out in about and the moment he stepped into the village a thick tense atmosphere enveloped the entire area. "Don't say or do anything, Mirai."

"Ah." Mirai responded continuing on with playing with Shikamaru's hair.

The deeper he walked through the village; Shikamaru took note of how people peaked trough windows, doors, crooks, and crannies to get a glimpse at them. Many looked at him warily, curiously and a few with hope. Hope, who knows for what exactly and it seemed no one is making any notion they were coming out of their hiding places.

"Big brother?" Mirai whispered to Shikamaru taking note of the tense atmosphere.

"Keep your head down, little monkey." Shikamaru said under his breath just enough for Mirai to hear him.

"You there! Are you the Mage we sent out for to take care of the bandits?"

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks. He began to wonder if he should respond his question or continue on walking. The logical part of him is telling him to continue on walking as none of this is his concern but the compassionate side of him is telling him to turn around and figure out what he could do for these people. After all, he has to lead by example.

"No." Shikamaru responded turning around to face a young man in his mid to late twenties that looked like he had not properly taken care of himself for a while now. He saw how troubled the older man was by his response. "I could help though?"

"Really?" The man asked taken aback. "All by yourself, there are 20 if not more of them."

Shikamaru shrugged not caring. "And?"

The man hesitated briefly munching over what else he should say. He couldn't just sent some stranger out there on their own, especially of one does know exactly what they were heading into. Then again, if this newcomer is willing to help them then who is he to argue?

"Okay, my name is Clifton Waller and I'm the uh…mayor of the village." Clifton nervously said fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Shikamaru stared at Clifton with a tilt of his head staring at the mayor. He glanced up at Mirai who glanced down at him with a shrug. Staring back at the mayor Shikamaru responded, "Shikamaru and this is my sister Mirai."

To be continued…

Is anyone interested in helping me with ideas for this story?


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

Warning: Character's may be ooc…that is all.

.

'This better work.' Shikamaru though, he blended into the shadow's that surrounded the camp ground where the bandits had made their temporary HQ. There were about twenty-five to thirty at most. None of them actually look like they could put up a fight in Shikamaru world's sense, however in this world it's a whole new set of rules and unknown factors. 'That is going to make it a pain…'

Taking in a deep breath, Shikamaru melded into the shadows and began to go to work. 'This better work.'

In rapid secession, Shikamaru did two hand seals chanting out silently. The moment he said and did the hand seals for Tora (Fire) and Mi (Earth). Said seals appeared out in front of him in the actual form of hand seals. The combination of Tora and Mi resulted with lava spewed out from the seals surprising the bandits and that was the least of Shikamaru's problems.

.

Mirai stared out of a broken window waiting for her big brother to come back from beating up the baddies. The people from the small town were temporally taking care until then, she supposed that it would take a while…Now what could she do while she waits…

The Sarutobi wondered why her and her brother couldn't go back home yet. They've been here in this weird in forever too! Mirai pouted as she saw the sun began to set in the distance, her big brother isn't home yet.

A quick rap from the door broke her concentration. The weird guy that asked big brother to do the mission quickly go to the door. When he opened the door, they came face to face with two teens and what seemed like two cat summons on their shoulders.

Mirai blinked, she tilted her head to the side as she stared at the older boys. They were about the same age as her cousin Konohamaru. One was a blonde that had a meanie smile and the other reminded her of Mr. Duck. Their summons are adorable though, especially the one wearing the pink toad outfit. Said 'toad' jumped down from Mr. Duck's lookalike shoulder towards her.

"Toad~" Mirai cried out happily pointing at the pink 'toad'.

.

"What do you mean someone already took on the mission!" Sting Eucliffe cried out.

"A young man came and told us he would take care of the bandit problem." Clifton apologized waving his hands in front of him defensively from teens glare. "He left early afternoon."

"What they! Since when?" Lector called out surprised that someone took on a mission that was meant for his friends.

"I told you we shouldn't have taken a detour." Rogue Cheney muttered to Sting.

"How would I know that someone would have taken this mission already?" Sting shot back.

"You wouldn't happen to know what Guild this man came from?" Rogue asked ignoring Sting as he began to rant about their supposed mission.

"Actually…"

"Toad~"

Everyone turned to see Mirai pointing at Frosh, who tilted it's head to the side in confusion. "Frog."

"Toad." Mirai responded back with a humph

"Frog." Frosh responded pointing at himself.

"To-" Mirai began to say but was cut off by Clifton who began to laugh nervously.

"How about I'll tell you the location and you met up with him?" Clifton interrupted Mirai and Frosh stare off.

"Toad."

.

"This. Is. Troublesome." Shikamaru heavily panted as he raised his hands to do another hand seal, calling out it's symbol as a giant shadowy after image appeared before him. Mist began to fill the area giving Shikamaru enough time to fall back. Using magic oppose to using his usual ninjutsu is leaving him out of breath from excessive use. Main reason for using magic is to be more accustomed to using it and to avoid further complications if one were to questions his methods. 'Once I get out of this, I'll have to doub…triple my training. Ugh…training.'

"This would have gone so much better if I could have killed them." Shikamaru muttered to himself, he sneaked behind a bandit and with a quickly neck chop said bandit was knocked out. There are about six bandits left and they knew magic, not to the point of mastery but enough to give Shikamaru trouble. "Now where are the others…"

The mist was now giving him an disadvantage, Shikamaru lost track of the others in the mist as they ran for cover. Shikamaru bit the inside of his cheek as he attempted to put a plan together. All he got so far is that two bandits could use plant like magic, three with wind and the last one Shikamaru has no clue. Let it be noted that Shikamaru never been so tempted to kill someone just for the hell of it like right now. Perhaps if you could…

A huge gust of wind spread throughout the area carrying away the mist. Shikamaru jumped up towards the trees that surrounded the camp to hide before his enemies could spot him. The Nara mind began to think up all the plans he could do, however more of the outcomes he is coming up with are rather grim. He is running out of energy, the enemies abilities are still unknown and they are most likely to go after the town if Shikamaru doesn't take them down.

Shikamaru reached into his back pocket to pull out a tag, when he sensed something. Cautiously, Shikamaru made himself hidden as much as possible and waited. He didn't need to wait for too long as two teens and what to appear to be cat like summons on their shoulders.

'Great…more of them.' Shikamaru thought annoyed at how things were increasingly getting out of hand.

"HEY! Are you the bandits that's been terrorizing the town near here?" The blonde yelled out to the remaining bandits.

Shikamaru hand twitched, the blonde reminded him of the blonde he knows back home. His brows furrowed as he watched the teens began to take on the bandits while the cat's hanged back ensuring they were not in the way. The Nara's eyes widen at the show of magic that was being done in front of him. He really needs to train to ensure he could survive in this world to protect Mirai and to get back home.

.

"That takes care of them." Rogue said as he last bandit fell, rather pathetically in his opinion.

"Whatever happened to that guy that mayor walk talking about earlier?" Sting huffed out kicking a bandit in the gut just for extra measure and to release some pent up anger. "He bailed, figures."

Rogue sniffed the air, there was something about it that reminded him of his element. It was partially faint but it was there, near them to be exact. "Do you smell that?"

Sting smelled the air and shrugged. "Sort of, are you doing that?"

"No. It's not me." Rogue stated, he glanced around the area around them giving the exceeds a warning to stay hidden. "Do you think it's the man the mayor was talking about?"

"Or it could be another bandit?" Sting responded, he got into a defensive stance and Rogue quickly took one as well.

"Are you the mages that Mayor Clifton originally wanted to hire?" Called out a tired voice from one of the trees.

"Are you the independent mage that he sent up here earlier?"

"You can say that."

To be continued…

R/R


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

.

D/C: I own nothing.

.

Warning: Character's may be ooc…that is all.

.

A/N: This takes place about three or four years after the Tenrou Island incident.

.

"We just wondered though the town and I offered to help." Shikamaru explained wrapping his arm with bandages. He sat on a wooden chair with Mirai holding the bundle of bandages for him. Sitting across of them are Sting and Rogue along with their exceeds in their shoulders. "I left my sister here as I went after the bandits. I managed take the majority of them expect for the ones that you two took care of."

"Hah, if we didn't make it they y-" Sting smirked at Shikamaru but was stopped when Rogue elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Shut up." Rogue hissed at him, not once has he taken his eye off of Shikamaru. He smells like shadows, blood and there was something else that made him tense anxiously. Although the older male couldn't take down the bandits back in the forest, Shikamaru Nara looks like he has far too many tricks up his sleeve to let anything deter him.

"Yeah…I didn't find out they could use magic until I took down all the others." Shikamaru muttered, he finished bandaging his arm. He plucked the rest of the unused bandages from Mirai's grasp and put them into his rucksack. To only have Mirai go through said thing to get it out again. "To tell you the truth…It was only recently I started to learn to use magic and it is such a drag."

"You only recently began to learn to use magic?" Rogue asked, his brows furrowed at Shikamaru's words. "How long ago?"

"A month ago." Shikamaru deadpanned, he unconsciously plucked Mirai off the floor and placed her on his lap as she was about to run off with the bundle of bandages.

Sting and Rogue looked at each other, they both thought back to the scene at the forest. The area that the bandits made their hideout was covered in lava that was quickly frozen over by ice making it harden quickly. It was something it would be seen by someone with who had take more than one month of training in magic. If someone else that had done such a thing they could have gotten themselves killed or their magic would have done the deed.

"I ran out of energy and you guys know the rest of the story." Shikamaru sighed rubbing the back of his neck, the feeling of uselessness brought up some unwanted memories back into mind. "Now I have to triple my training and I don't even know where to start?"

"Like we would know." Sting snorted, he crossed his arms over his chest giving Shikamaru a pointed look. "We trained by dragons."

Shikamaru stared at them as he took in their words. "You know what…I'll figure it out on my own."

"You could join our guild." Frosh smiled from Rogue shoulder.

"He's not even strong enough to join Sabertooth!" Lector shouted pointing at Shikamaru with a look of defiance. "Not worth the guilds time."

Bop!

Mirai threw the bundle of bandages at Vector which prompted the exceed to fall backwards onto the ground with a loud oomph.

"Big brother very strong!" Mirai called out angrily.

"Lector!" Sting quickly picked up the grumbling exceed that was now covered up with bandages. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Sting." Lector muttered trying to get the bandages off himself.

"This is why I don't take you out to places." Shikamaru deadpanned staring down at Mirai. "You are far too troublesome."

"Troublesome!" Mirai laughed raising her arms into the air.

.

Shikamaru watched the retreating back of Sting and Rogue backs as the sun began to set. Mirai held onto his neck as she snoozed away without much of a care. The Nara thought over what was told to him by the so called 'Twin Dragons of Sabertooth'. It was for the most part the same stuff that Jellal had told him about Earth Land even that guy from Raven Tail. Mages, guilds, the everyday life that is expected here and the dangers that came along with that. Dangers…

Shikamaru took a quick glance at Mirai's sleeping face wondering. Wondering if he could continue on this mission and keep her safe fully. There were far too many scenarios and results for his liking along with too many variables. "What am I going to do with you Mirai?"

.

"He smelled like blood." Sting deadpanned as he, Rogue and the exceeds were finally out of the area. "And like you, shadows."

Rogue took a glance over at Sting with a passive expression. "He wasn't per say about learning magic recently."

"What do you mean?" Frosh asked tugging on the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"I can't put a finger on it." Rogue explained unsurely, he tried to repress shudder. "It felt like..."

"He emitted like he…could kill." Sting supplied, not meeting Rogue's eyes. Back when they first met Shikamaru, the older teen had easily jumped down from the tree he was taking cover in. He emitted this aura that made them tense and immediately uneasy of him. Despite the guy bored and uninterested look, there was something about him that made them wonder just who and what exactly is he capable of.

For what seemed liked forever, they managed to get to the village with little to no words except for a couple of random questions. All tension seemed to go when Mirai ran out of a building and latch herself to her 'brother'. By the smell, it was obvious they were not related but either of them did not mention anything about it. The little girl just laughed and giggled, blasting off question after question with a smile. Shikamaru only hummed or grunted in response, the aura around him changed. To one of tranquility and mirth.

"Should we tell the Guild Master about him?" Sting asked.

Rogue only shook his head. "No. It doesn't concern us for now and it will get us into complications with him."

.

Naruto ran both hands through his short hair in desperation. He was surrounded by aging scrolls and tomes that were piled up near the ceiling. A couple of the were thrown against the wall and laid there without a care by the only occupant in the room.

Nothing was coming up that could help Shikamaru and Mirai in there current predicament. It was so similar to his past adventures but the only difference is that Naruto is usually the one in the middle of it. He would go into it first raised ready to beat anyone down, this was not the case. Not only he has to figure out how to bring them back, but also figure out a way this does not happen again.

'The Nidaime seal is so different than the one dad's seal but the end it looks the same…I think?' Naruto thought going over going over several scrolls. A couple of them were the ones that caused Shikamaru and Mirai to go to that other dimension. Kurama was able to bring back a couple of the scrolls but Shikamaru kept one for his own research. Naruto had a feeling that one scroll could help him figure things out…but the fear of having Shikamaru nothing to go from prevented from him asking for it. 'I need Shikamaru's brain for this, he always knows what to look for.'

' _Do you want me to go back?'_ Kurama asked through the mental connection between him and Naruto.

'You went yesterday, are you really up for it again?' Naruto mentally asked to the Nine Tailed Fox.

' _They are going at a different time pace than us, for wall we know months could have passed by…or they could be dead for all we know.'_ Kurama deadpanned, he may seemed sincere but in all actuality he knows that the brat could hardly function in an office space without that Nara kid. Then again…it was rather amusing to see Naruto frantic over everything like the idiot he is. _'I lived for several centuries, the time I spent jailed are only a small tiny speck of my existence. If things go as I think they will…the time they spent there will go accordingly for them.'_

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked not liking what was being told to him.

' _They are human Naruto, humans age. I will continue to help with the direct link between both lines as we discussed but in a different form text…'_

"Er…How?" Naruto blinked taking in everything. The thought of the time difference made him queasy at the thought. He could already feel the future killer intent from a certain fan wielding Kunoichi from Suna.

' _I could stay there permanently there contradict the aging process?'_

"You could do that? Why haven't you ever mention that before?"

' _And have you mention that to that creepy snake and rancid Uchiha…no thank you.'_

Despite how grave the situation was, Naruto couldn't help but feel totally miffed by Kurama words. "You really have little to no trust towards me don't you?"

"Believe me…living forever it's not all what it cracks up to be." Kurama said appearing in front of Naruto about the size of a medium size dog. "Last thing we need is you having go into a depressing mode seeing those two age while blaming yourself."

"...How will you maintain yourself being over there without me nearby?"

"Magic, the energy over there is different than here." Kurama said scratching his ear. "Besides...didn't you want to communicate with the Nara without the worry of the time?"

"I don't get is how you are going to do that?"

"….I'm going to split myself again…"

"…A-are you actually willing…?"

"Let's face it, without him, you will be lost in the mountainous pile of paperwork…" Kurama deadpanned. "I am just ensuring we save ourselves any future headaches…and save half myself from your constant worrying."

Naruto only glared at him in response but thankful for what Kurama is going to do for him and everyone else. "Stupid fox…"

"Raman fanatic."

.

It has been just little over a month since Shikamaru and Mirai arrived to Earth Land, things have been hectic. About four weeks since he first and last saw of Kurama along with any news from their own world. The scroll that Shikamaru has left is leaving him little to no where, it seemed that in that scroll is the middle of something and he does not have the beginning and end. To make matters worse…they just found another one of Nidaime's seal.

Shikamaru and Mirai stood in front of a massive tree that was in the middle of a forest, with a door and a window. Right on top of the door the seal is carved into it. The Nara debated if he should just mentally document the location and come back to it once he figures out how to neutralize the seal as did to the previous one. Documenting the location to come back later to it.

To bad for them, the occupant of said tree home opened the door with a broom in hand.

To be continued…

I need help with continuing with this story. I need a new fresh set of eyes and mind to figure out what should happen next. If anyone is interested, message me.

R/R


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Warning: Characters may be ooc…that is all.

-.-

"That seal was here prior to turning this tree into my home," Porlyusica stated to a heavily bruised Shikamaru as she used a broom to keep Mirai away from her. "Every time I attempt to remove it; it would reappear right back along with it's weird energy."

Shikamaru was sitting across of the pink haired woman while rubbing his head in pain. At least the crazy woman didn't attack Mirai. Heck, the older woman just used the broom to make sure Mirai is not getting anywhere near her. "That was what I was afraid of…"

"What is it?" Porlyusica asked bluntly, while pointing at the seal that is engraved onto her home. She took note of Shikamaru's demeanor when she asked him that question. It was clear to her that both humans are not from Earth Land just like her. They have a different energy about them, similar to the seal. "The both of you humans have a similar energy to it."

"We are not from this world," Shikamaru said causally with a shrug. When he saw that the old woman did not give any sort of reaction he continued. "One moment we were being chased for our lives and accidently activated a seal that brought us here. What caused us to be here is due to a seal just like the one on top of your home."

"Ah," Porlyusica said in a bored tone, she lifted her broom along with Mirai who is holding onto it. "Your world, how is it like?"

"Peace…war…trying to stay sane..." Shikamaru replied dully thinking of all the chaos that passed through the last couple of years of his life.

"Just like this one." Porlyusica snorted, she swung the broom and grimaced when Mirai began to giggle at the action. "Do you have a clue on getting back home?"

"Sort of…" Shikamaru shrugged uneasily but truthful all the same.

Poof!

A puff of smoke appeared in between the space between Shikamaru, Porlyusica, and Mirai. Once the smoke cleared out to reveal Kurama, who was the same size as a fully grown Akamaru.

"Gah! Why does every time I travel that way smoke appears?" Kurama complained rubbing his nose with his paw.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Shikamaru eyes slowly widen as he watched Porlyusica bashed Kurama with her broom. Fortunately, Mirai was not hanging on it when she did.

Kurama cried out in pain and in total surprise. "What the heck! I knew coming here was a bad idea!"

Shikamaru causally crawled backward in an attempt to get away. He signaled for Mirai to do the same. She looked worried at him as Kurama was being smacked around by the funny lady.

"What a drag…"

-.-

"This is why…I don't like humans." Kurama deadpanned, he eyed Maria warily as the little girl wrapped his head bandages after bandages. "Irrational and…Could you stop doing that!"

Mirai blinked owlishly at him, holding up a bundle of bandages. "Hurt. Mr. Fuzzy is hurt."

Kurama only rolled his eyes at the girl but didn't stop her. He swore one of these days that he will strike the fear into everyone again. One day…

"How are you able to maintain this form?" Shikamaru asked he was sitting on a small bench, keeping hold of medical supplies that Porlyusica allowed Mirai to use to 'help' Kurama.

"You could sense it right? The energy in this world if different from our world." Kurama said, he laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes. His ears would twitch whenever Mirai would pull too hard on his fur. "The energy here is far denser and compact, not as attainable as chakra. However, it is stronger for me to use to maintain my form than using chakra. Oh, the Idiot asks if you two are alright."

Shikamaru could only snort in response, he had to agree with Kurama. When he would use any Ninjutsu, it made him feel like a low-level jutsu would leave him exhausted and don't get him started with using magic. "This will make things easier…I guess. Have they could anything useful?"

"No." Kurama deadpanned, he lifted his head to stare at Shikamaru. "They have found nothing yet, they are going through the Second's notes of his supposed time here and the Fourth's notes on the jutsu that got you here."

"Back to square one for all of you then," Porlyusica stated, she stood up from her spot broom still in hand. "Do have an idea how to fully stop those…things?"

Shikamaru reached into his shirt and pulled out a map he had managed to snag from a shopping stall. He opened the map and placed it on the ground. The map was marked with the route that Shikamaru and Mirai had taken, locations and the spot where the Second seals are located. "So far I found two, the first one being where I ended the first place and…here. Once I figured out how to deactivate the seals I will go back and deactivate them. Until then…my primary mission is survival."

"You would probably spend years, looking everywhere for them." Porlyusica snorted, she held up a kettle and a cup.

"I know, for all I know he might have ended up the entire world…What a drag…" Shikamaru shook his head at the thought. If only he was a sensory type, then he would have been able to seek out each seal. The thought had crossed his mind several times, but to have someone say it made everything different. "I need a smoke…"

-.-

"No…it's not him…" Zeref whispered, standing on top of a grassy hill. A couple of weeks a strange yet familiar energy popped into this world. In that he had been traveling around looking for the source of this familiar energy. When he thought he was close, Zeref finally saw who was giving off this energy. It was the same man from all those years ago. Never the less, whom he is seeing makes him wonder about his old friend.

Walking down the grassy hill, Zeref decided to keep a close eye on the two newcomers. After all, the man he had known all those years ago. During a time before he became what everyone believes to be.

-.-

Shikamaru leaned against a tree, fiddling with his lighter not once lighting the cigarette in his lips. It has been a week since arriving at Porlyusica home, he is planning on leaving tomorrow morning. The main reason for staying for the week is train using magic and the pink haired woman had helped Shikamaru. From that week, Shikamaru had managed to have a further understanding of using magic and using it for battle. However, not in the terms he wanted it as he still leaves him exhausted more so than the usual. Porlyusica had told him the type of magic he was doing is called Orient Solid Script, Shikamaru could only snort at the thought of it. At least he has a base point and now he needs to perfect it.

' _Bird, Tori. Wind Release.'_

' _Dog, Inu. Water and Ice Release.'_

' _Tiger, Tora. Fire and Earth Release.'_

' _Snake, Mi. Earth, Lightning and Wood Release.'_

' _Rat, Ne. Shadows.'_

Shikamaru ran through the elements and hand seals that correspond with each one of them. He ran through all the combinations and how he could use them in terms of magic. As much he needed to figure out a way to fight in this form of magic. It feels off from what he has grown up using as a Shinobi and not as a Mage. "What a drag…"

Pulling out he cigarette from his lips and putting it into his pocket along with lighter. Pushing away from the tree, Shikamaru headed back into Porlyusica's home. He would think about it at another time, right now he is currently being deprived of a long awaited nap.

To be continued….

Okay, to be honest, I am stumped with this story. Does anyone have any ideas on how I should proceed from this point? Anyone?

R/R


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru's Fairy Tail

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Warning: Character's may be ooc…that is all.

-.-

"Here." Porlyusica handed Shikamaru a large package wrapped in a purple and green checkered cloth. "Supplies and necessities for your travels."

"Thank you." Shikamaru thanked the pink haired woman, taking the package. He glanced back to see Mirai pulling on Kurama's tails, who merely looked at the human girl with boredom. He would occasionally pull his tails away from her or flick her on the forehead. Nothing too harmful, just to get a laugh out of Mirai. Shikamaru then looked back up at Porlyusica. "Do you know anyone that could help us? Someone that won't think we're crazy?"

"There is once place you could go to…"

-.-

"It should be around here…" Kurama sniffed the air around them, catching the familiar scent of the Second Hokage's seal. To him it smelled like spring water, stupidity, and filled with hypocrisy. Yep… That's the Seconds scent alright. "A mile west from here."

Shikamaru looked up through the tree tops to see the sun slowly descended west. The same direction they were headed too. (I'm sorry if directions seem off.) Mirai snoozed away, clinging onto his back. "We will have to make camp soon. I don't like this place…"

"It's the magic in the air, it's making your senses go overdrive…aka… _Paranoid_." Kurama deadpanned, glancing back at the humans that were following him. "You are still not used to it and the fact you are resisting to it just adds to it."

"Then Mirai? How is she not fully affected by it?" Shikamaru asked, he hoisted Mirai higher on his back when the girl started to loosen his grip on his neck.

"She is still young, not used to magic…not used to chakra." Kurama shrugged not really knowing the answer. He just theorized a quick possibility, plus the Nara could theorized his own thoughts about it. "Figure it out."

"Right…"

-.-

"I don't like it…I don't like this for one moment."

"It's in there… I can smell it."

"Tired…"

"I know, Mirai. We will find a place to stay tonight." Shikamaru attempted to sooth the tot. He turned his attention to a dilapidated small one floor tavern. It has visible cracks, vines growing all over it. It wasn't so much for the appearance that has Shikamaru apprehensive, it was the fact the place was not abandoned. It was the fact there is a symbol smack dab in the middle of the building. It was on a partially ripped up banner and it was the same one that Porlyusica had told him about earlier. Now he is having second thoughts about the place and the occupants. "Is it inside the building or…?"

"Yeah, in the building." Kurama sniffed the air to confirm it. "I think they used the wood that contained the seal to create this place and you know how hard it is to get rid of the idiot's seal."

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, he pulled out his map from a pocket to see where exactly they are. They are at far edge of Magnolia Town by the looks of it and what the map states. As he wanted to deny what was said to him by Porlyusica, there on the map stated that it was indeed the guild she spoked about. Fairy Tail.

"So this is the place the old hag was talking about?" Kurama asked, looking up at the humans.

"Yeah, this is the place she talked about." Shikamaru shrugged, he marked the location on the map. He refolded the map up and put it back in his pocket. He looked up at the darkening sky with a sigh, he was tired, Mirai was tired and Kurama looked like he just wanted to take a nap. By now, the Nara did not know who to blame for his predicament. It would be too much of a drag to blame someone. "Let's go there, we need to figure out where exactly is the seal and find a place to stay for tonight."

"Do you think they'll allow us in?"

"It's either this or head off somewhere far off to make sure we won't be found." Shikamaru muffled out from the behind his mouth, he tried to repress a yawn but to no avail. He stood up from his spot, still carrying a sleepy Mirai on his back. "Let's go."

"They better have food…" Kurama muttered under his breath, following Shikamaru towards the run downed Guild. "Good food. Doubt it though, smells like stale beer, unmanly tears and sheer disappointment."

-.-

'The inside looks just a rundown as the outside.' Was the first thought that went through Shikamaru's mind when he entered the Guild. It looked like they found the most random of materials to make repairs, if anything it looked like someone came and trashed the place in a fit of rage. A scene that reminded Shikamaru of similar establishments that would get harassed by bandits, mugs or missing-nin. It didn't help how tense the occupants had gotten when they walked through the doors. This just confirmed Shikamaru's thoughts.

"This place looks like a dump." Kurama deadpanned, walking along side of Shikamaru. If Shikamaru didn't find it too troublesome, he would have face palmed. The Nara expected that sort of response from Naruto then again considering that Kurama is a part of him…eh, too troublesome to delve deeper into that subject. "What? You know it's true. Look at this place."

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail…" A mildly muscular man of average height, with sharp facial features with beginning signs wrinkles and a prominent moustache. A loud crash reverberated from behind him, causing the guy to sweat drop in embarrassment. "Uh…"

"Like I said…dump." Kurama deadpanned once more.

"You are going to get us killed."

"Maybe."

-.-

Shikamaru rubbed his temples in frustration at the far edged of his vision he could see Kurama laying in the corner of the tavern with Mirai sleeping on top of him. All the other occupants steered clear of them and whenever someone would try to get close, Kurama would either bare his teeth at them or hit them with one of his tails. While those two rested, Shikamaru spoke with the Guild Master and his advisor of Fairy Tail. Telling them that he, his sister and kitsune somehow had ended up in Fiore and had no means of returning home anytime soon. Even if they were able to return home, Shikamaru has a personal task he has to take care of before considering returning. Said task is something that is being left unsaid.

"How did you get here again?" Macao asked, taking in what was being said to him with open ears and eyes. For Mavis sakes, half the stuff that occurred in the Guild seemed to easily top what happened to the newcomers. In the same time, he could sense that there is far more than what appears in front of him. After several minutes of silence from the tired looking young man, began to unnerve the two older men. Yep, that feeling of something impossible had occurred, is tingling down their spin. "If you want us to fully help you, help us understand what happened to you three exactly?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try us."

Shikamaru once again glanced around the Guild, taking note how everyone attempted to eavesdrop into their conversation. Rather horribly, if you asked him. They weren't even being discrete about it either. Then again, if Porlyusica trusted this Guild, he should at least give them the benefit of the doubt. Especially after hearing their tale of their missing Guild mates and previous Guild master.

"What a drag…It's like this…"

What was told to Macao and Wakaba made their jaws drop and eyes widen in complete astonishment. Well…they were right about their earlier assumption, the impossible had occurred. Not in any way they could have ever thought of. "What?"

"Ugh…what a drag." Shikamaru slammed his head against the table in complete exhaustion. He wrapped his arms around his head to block out the light. "We are not from this world. We were chased here and something occurred that brought us here."

"Who or what was chasing you?" Wakaba asked, he began to chew on his cigar tensely.

"The dead cannot repay back supposed debts…" Shikamaru stated in a low tone, lifting his head up just enough for him to be heard. "In turn their loved ones are targeted to pay back for said debts."

-.-

"Found something! I think I found something!" Naruto cried out happily, opening a hidden door inside the Hokage Tower. Inside the room are all the people that know about their current situation. Among them are a few others that are seal masters that could hopefully help them bring back Shikamaru and Mirai. He brought in a frail scroll he had found through his family's archives. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a very familiar sandy blonde with furious teal eyes. Said teal eyes are glaring at him with such wrath that it made the Uzumaki laugh nervously and inch back towards the door. "Hey Temari…Funny seeing you here? You are…early."

"Yeah…Funny how that works."

All the other occupants in the room stayed out their _conversation_ , in fear of the teal eyed blonde's wrath. At least she still hasn't brought out her iron fan yet. So far… hopefully. Luckily Sakura is there in case medical attention is needed.

To be continued…

Sorry, I wanted to add more but I feel like there should be more yet be less. It's confusing….

Any ideas?


	10. AN

Dear Readers/Followers...

I apologize for not updating and continuing on with any of my stories. One of the main reasons I have not been updating is due to college and well... (my interest went for another story I have for another account I have here.) The other reason is that I accidentally realized I deleted all my information I had for all my stories, Notes, Tabs, Timelines and Etc... Looking back at my stories, I realized i could do better and clean things up a bit... a lot.

What do you think? Should I go back and revamp the story? Thoughts?

Thank you following and reading my stories.

-Unsung-Knight


End file.
